The use of handkerchiefs to adorn the pocket of a dress suit is familiar to those who observe fashion trends. Stylish dressers are known to coordinate a necktie with a matching handkerchief, for example, where the handkerchief is extended from a suit breast pocket such as to be visible.
Arranging the handkerchief to achieve the desired presentation is often difficult. The handkerchief may not be large enough to stick out of the breast pocket and folding the handkerchief may be cumbersome as well. Another problem with some garments with pockets has been that a handkerchief inserted into the pocket does not maintain its shape and height in the pocket as positioned. Over time, the handkerchief loses its shape and height and is no longer flattering or disappears inside of the pocket altogether. Conventional devices to assist in presenting the handkerchief have not provided a satisfactory remedy for the disheveled and disappearing handkerchief in the chest pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,627 describes a handkerchief valet, which is a removable pouch utilized for the purpose of inserting and holding in place, a handkerchief folded as desired, to be placed in the upper left side exterior chest pocket (chest pocket) of a suit coat or sports jacket. However, the pouch can be bulky and may cause the pocket to undesirably protrude.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,118 describes a pocket handkerchief, which is woven entirely of fabric and stitched such that an ornamental part of the handkerchief is visible when deposited in the pocket. The pocket handkerchief may be useful as a handkerchief, when needed. After use, the pocket handkerchief may be returned to the pocket and thereafter maintain its stylish quality. However, the described pocket handkerchief cannot be adjusted to conveniently fit a variety of depths of pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,370 describes a dual purpose adjustable base for mounting prefolded “pocket silk” hankerchiefs. The device has a unibody base formed by joining two sections of leatherette. However, the dual purpose device can also be bulky and may cause the pocket to undesirably protrude.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,967 describes a handkerchief holder, and particularly a holder adapted to hold a full size handkerchief in proper position in the upper pocket of men's suit coats, waitresses' uniforms, and other garments while the handkerchief is folded into the particular shape desired by the wearer. However, the described handkerchief holder does not include a recessed lower edge to provide space for excess portions of the handkerchief and to keep the handkerchief holder in proper position.
Thus, a pocket handkerchief support device is needed.